Testify to love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I don't own anything in the story. Please Review. Thank You. Edmund/Peter slash.


Peter's POV

_All the colors of the rainbow  
All the voices of the wind  
Every dream that reaches out  
That reaches out to find where love begins  
Every word of every story  
Every star in every sky  
Every corner of creation lives to testify  
_

When I turn three years old my mom came back form the hospital with my baby brother. Edmund was my three birthday present. He was the best birthday present I ever gotten.

As years went by, Edmund and I were hard to find without on an other. But then that faithful day came, were I found Edmund age 8 bring beat up, by three bullies at the school we went to. Honestly I thought he had it sorted.

When mom asked me "why didn't you help him?" I answered. "I thought he had it sorted. The look that came across Edmund face was hurt and betrayal. I wince as I walked up to my room. Edmund did I fail you?

_For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
When words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
_

Edmund than became cold and bitter to everyone. Susan corner me one day and said. "You hurt badly you know, he loves you Peter when will you see that?"

Then the whole adventure in Narnia, brought us apart and back together. When he was crown King Edmund the just form the Great western woods. I was never been so proud until that day, the way the crown was on his head made even more beautiful than before.

_  
From the mountains to the valleys  
From the rivers to the sea  
Every hand that reaches out  
Every hand that reaches out to offer peace  
Every simple act of mercy  
Every step to kingdom come  
All the hope in every heart will  
Speak what love has done _

As night came done at our conation I made love to Edmund. The way he moan my name when I hit his sweet spot, made me harder then I was already.

When we finally came together it was heaven.

_For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
When words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
_

After fifteen years we where send back to England confused and hurt, I felt like I didn't belong here any more. I found Edmund crying in to his pillow more then once. Aslan when we come back and if we do, then you better watch out, because I will hurt you for hurting my lover.

_For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
When words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
_

A year later we were sent back, we help Caspian free Narnia. Aslan talked to both me and Susan, we where to never come back. I was sad and hurt. Aslan told Susan to go off with Caspian as he had to talk to me more.

"Son of Adam, you were planning to hurt me for hurting your brother, were you not." What he said surprise me a lot. "Yes, but your not wroth it anymore. Neither is Narnia." I said bitterly. I walked away and I could feel Aslan sad eyes on me.

When we were back in England Edmund and me were close as ever. "Peter, cheer up you'll see. This isn't the end it's just the beginning of an adventure." Edmund said to me one day in the school court yard. A girl came up to me at then end of school. Susan whisper in my ear. "Be careful she has a crush on you, she takes every chance to ask me about you."

I nodded and sighed when she came up to me pink. "Hi Peter, there's a dance coming up on Friday I was wondering. Can you take me?"

"What's your name, girl?" I asked annoyed.

"Cindy." She answered. "Well, Cindy I already have a date and a Boyfriend." The look on her face was priceless. "Boyfriend?" Cindy asked. I smiled and wrapped an arm around Edmund's waist. "Yes boyfriend." Edmund went pink but smiled at me either way. "Peter." Was all he said to me as we got om the trian. Maybe I don't need Narnia to be happy.

_For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silences  
When words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
--_

EgyptAdbydos: thank you for reading. Please R&R


End file.
